


Marriage

by Dreamstar11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamstar11/pseuds/Dreamstar11
Summary: It was a starry night sky. Perfect for a proposal! (I'm bad at summaries.)





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> My second Alphyne fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!

It was a beautiful, starry night. The wind blew, making all who were out shiver. No clouds were out, making the stars completely visible. It was perfect. Alphys and Undyne were laying down on the soft grass, looking up at the stars. “ Isn’t i-it so beautiful t-tonight, Undyne?” Alphys asked. Undyne nodded. “ Yeah, it really is.” She said. She smiled as she watched the sky come to life, glittering with stars. She had wanted to do this since she was small, and now that she was, she felt content and happy. 

Undyne turned to look at Alphys. She had a big smile on her face, and her eyes were filled with amazement and wonder. Undyne chuckled to herself, before looking back at the stars. As her eyes tracked each one, a star shot across the sky, filling her with wonder and excitement. “ Hey Alphys, do you have anything you wanna wish for?” Undyne asked. Alphys blushed. “ Oh, I really don’t know if I should tell you…….i-it’s really e-embarrassing.” Alphys said. Undyne smirked. “ Come on Alphys. You know you can tell me anything!” She said. Alphys blushed even deeper. “ W-Well…...o-okay…..” She turned to the sky. “ I-I wish…..t-that U-Undyne a-and I c-could b-be together……..f-forever.” She said, before covering her face with her hands. Undyne smiled again, hugging Alphys. “That’s so sweet! You know what, I actually wished for the same thing.” She said, hugging Alphys tighter.

Alphys turned to Undyne. “ You…….y-you did?” She asked. Undyne nodded. Alphys smiled, and hugged Undyne back. The evening had been perfect, and filled with nothing but wonder and maybe something else. “ You know Alphys…….that wish could actually come true.” Undyne said. Alphys looked up at her. “I-I-It can?” She asked, a blush coming back to her face. Undyne nodded. She stood up, and Alphys stood up as well. Undyne reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small box. “ U-Undyne?” Alphys asked. Slowly, Undyne got down onto her knees, and opened the box before Alphys. Inside, there was a small ring. Alphys gasped, her whole face going red. Undyne smiled warmly. This was it, the moment of truth. “ I…...I love you Alphys. I love the way you smile. I love the sparkle in your eyes. I love everything about you…..and I want to stay by your side….....So…...will you…..marry me?” Undyne asked. Alphys stared at the ring. She looked from Undyne to the ring. She smiled, tears springing from her eyes. “Y-Yes! I-I-I will marry y-y-you!” She cried. She leapt into Undyne’s arms, beginning to cry with absolute joy. “ I-I l-love you U-Undyne!” Alphys said. Undyne hugged her back, a few tears slipping down her face as well. “ I love you too, Alphys.” She said.


End file.
